1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a camera, and more particularly to a camera with an inwardly projecting concave dome recessed into the camera housing and configured to receive a convex mounting structure therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As wireless network capabilities have continued to expand, the availability of network connected peripheral devices has similarly experienced growth. Amongst these peripheral devices, the general remote sensor industry has experienced significant expansion as a result of improved wireless networking capabilities and expanding consumer demand. In particular, wireless network compatible cameras have become increasingly commonplace. Largely driven by their flexibility and general ease of use, wireless network compatible cameras are often used for home security, business security, child monitoring, pet monitoring, etc. However, many of these cameras are integrated into or cooperate with a mounting system that significantly limits their range of motion when adjusting the field of view the camera. Alternatively, many of these cameras must be mechanically disengaged from their respective mounting systems, often through the use of hand tools such as a screwdriver, in order to perform maintenance or to replace the camera power supply.
Thus, there is need for a wireless network compatible camera having a greater a range of motion than prior cameras.
There is additionally a need for a wireless camera that is more easily repositionable on its mount than prior cameras.